Todavía siento algo por ti
by Cytrey Cee Prime
Summary: Secuela de "El primer Baile". Tras la llegada de nuevos miembros al equipo Prime, todos quedan sorprendidos al conocer a un nuevo Autobot que cambiara la vida de todos por completo, en especial la de Arcee cuando este mecanismo hace que ella recuerde sentimientos que creyó que habían desaparecido con el tiempo. TFP Optimus/TFP Arcee/ TF Optimus
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, regrese con la secuela de mi one-shot "El primer baile" *dando vueltas en la silla* me tomo mucho en como continuar la segunda parte, pero gracias a la falta de sueño, la idea se me vino a la mente, porque cuando no puedo dormir tengo varias ideas…Una cosa más, sino han leído "El primer baile" tal vez no lo entiendan… **_

_**Emparejamiento: TFP Optimus/ TFP Arcee/ flameado Optimus. **_

_**Casi lo olvido, actualizare deves en cuando. Mantengan los O.O abiertos... **_

* * *

_Todavía siento algo por ti._

_**Universo Transformers: Prime. **_

Varios meses pasaron desde la relación entre Arcee y Orion, ambos cybertronianos habían quedado atrapados en un romance juvenil; desde la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraron, se dieron cuenta de que era amor a primera vista. Y todo su romance empezó por un paquete equivocado que era para Arcee pero en vez de dejárselo a ella, lo dejaron en la puerta de Orion; y su relación fue oficial cuando ambos cybertronianos sellaron se romance y su relación con un simple beso, y un baile lento y suave.

Desde ese día, ambos no podían dejar de estar juntos. Orion a veces faltaba a su trabajo porque estaba "enfermo", y alguien más ocupaba su lugar en la sala de los registros; Arcee faltaba a unas cuantas clases del profesor Alpha Trion por asuntos "familiares", y también gracias a que sus amigas que la cubrían inventándole varias cosas al profesor de que necesitaban la ayuda de ella para esos asuntos "familiares". Pero ella no era la única, al igual que Arcee, Orion le inventaba cosas a su maestro para poder faltar en su turno.

Pero cuando se trataban de asuntos muy importantes en el trabajo y/o en la escuela; ambos cybertronianos no podían faltar.

Cuando Arcee estaba a mitad de una clase, recibía (sin que el profesor lo notara) mensajes de Orion atra vez de su agenda de apuntes donde anotaba los apuntes de la clase, podía hacer video llamadas, comunicarse con cualquier persona y recibir mensajes de sus compañeros, de la escuela, familiares, y en especial, de su amante secreto. En el caso de Orion, Arcee hacia unas (muchas) visitas diarias, enviarle unos cuantos mensajes, o hablar a escondidas o discretamente atra vez del intercomunicador.

Pero desgraciadamente la relación entre ellos se tuvo que acabar cuando Orion fue nombrado Prime en la Gran Sala del Consejo, y perdió a su mejor amigo Megatronus, quien ahora era conocido como Megatron, el líder de los Decepticons y enemigo de Orion hasta la muerte, quien poco después fue nombrado el portador de la Matriz del Liderazgo, y nombrado Optimus Prime.

Para ambos fue muy difícil el fin de su relación; ambos sufrieron mucho, no dejaban de pensar en el otro día y noche, no importara lo que sucediera a su alrededor, para ellos lo que era más importante era, y aunque fuera doloroso, olvidarse del otro y seguir adelante con sus vidas, aunque fuera en medio de una guerra devastadora, donde cada día se perdía otra vida Cybertroniana.

Han pasado muchos, pero muchos años desde la relación entre Arcee y Orion, o mejor dicho, entre Arcee y Optimus Prime, ahora líder de los Autobots y del equipo Prime que se encontraba en un planeta llamado Tierra, donde cinco Autobots restantes por ahora, se ubicaban en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo llamado Jasper Nevada, donde se encontraban después de haber llegado hace cinco años y desde hace unos pocos meses se habían empezado una amistad con tras terrícolas de este planeta.

Para tres de los cincos miembros del equipo Prime todo parecía normal ahora la presencia de los tres terrícolas en la base y acostumbrarse a este planeta, ahora llamado hogar y que protegían desde hace un tiempo. A excepción de dos personas del equipo, que creyeron nunca volverían a verse el resto de sus vidas, y haber superado sus sentimientos… o eso pensaron.

* * *

Eran las 23:40 p.m. en la base Autobot, todo el mundo estaba en sus habitaciones recuperando energía después de un día agotador lleno de acción y aventura; los tres humanos: Jack, Miko y Raf, se encontraban en sus casas descansando para empezar otro día de escuela, y luego empezar la tarde con los Autobots. Los Autobots descansaban profundamente esa noche, excepto un miembro del equipo: Arcee.

Ella había intentado entrar en el sueño, pero no funcionaba, tenía muchas cosas en su mente. Todo lo que había sucedido en estas semanas estaban en su cabeza; pero más sus recuerdos con Optimus. Cada vez que recordaba esos momentos que había vivido con Orion/Optimus pensaba en como hubieran sido las cosas si él no se hubiera convertido en Prime. ¿Su relación hubiera funcionado? ¿Estarían juntos en estos tiempos si no hubiera sido un Prime?

_O por el amor de… _pensó ella, mientras daba una vuelta en su litera_… ¿por qué debería pensar en ello? Aunque eso fuera, de seguramente el ya no siente lo mismo por mí después de varios años._

Arcee se colocó boca abajo en su litera; ella no podía sacarse a Optimus de la cabeza. En realidad cuando ella y Orion terminaron, ella empezó a salir con varios mecanismos para poder sacarse a Optimus de su mente, pero no importara con cuantos mechs saliera, ninguno podría ocupar el lugar que Orion ocupaba en su chispa.

Ella en realidad igual había salido con varios de sus amigos, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Tailgate, y sorprendentemente, Ironhide. Sus amigas le decían que saliera con otros mechs para poder olvidarse de Orion y seguir adelante con su vida.

Primero salió con Sideswipe, uno de los amigos de Moonracer, ya que ella tenía varios contactos; al principio todo empezó bien, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que no tenían mucho en común y se llevaban bien, como amigos. Después salió con Sunstreaker, ella se preguntó cómo había ido tan bajo con sus acciones de elegir mechs; cada vez que ella intentaba hablar, el la interrumpía con cualquier cosa ridícula; eso la molestaba mucho. Tailgate era muy guapo y apuesto, también tenía fama de rompe corazones, pero en esta ocasión, ella termino con él, cuando intento pasarse de listo en la cuarto cita, en donde intento que ambos tuvieran relaciones sexuales. No. Ella no tendría relaciones sexuales con nadie, no por ese momento. Ella ya se había entregado a… Unas semanas después de eso, ella decidió salir con Hide, había rumores de que el gran maestro de armas, había terminado con su mejor amiga por que la atrapo besándose con Sides.

Después de eso, Arcee intento salir con Hide y consolarlo, ambos cybertronianos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, hubo risas, abrazos, caricias, besos… todo fue bien por casi once meses, hasta que Chromia le pidió perdón y suplico que volvieran. Para Hide fue muy difícil decirle a Arcee que lo suyo se acabó, él aun sentía algo por Mia, pero también sentía algo por Cee, pero no podía negarse a volver con su ex novia.

Y así fue toda su vida, llena de decepciones amorosas. Todos los mechs con los que salió, no pudieron hacerla sentir como cuando era una adolescente.

Arcee se incorporó y coloco sus codos sobre la gran litera. ¿En realidad no había nadie que pudiera hacerle olvidar a Orion? La femme miro por su ventana, era de noche y la luna no había salido, se escuchaba el sonido de los animales de la noche, ella cerro sus ojos cuando escucho un aullido. Jamás supo por qué, pero eso siempre le gustaba.

Sentándose de piernas cruzadas, Arcee saco una gran caja que se encontraba debajo de su litera. La tapa de la caja decía _Recuerdos preciados de Arcee._ Sonriendo, la fémina abrió la caja y su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando vio el contenido. Varias fotos de ella y sus amigos se encontraban principal mente. Las primeras que saco, fue de sus años en la preparatoria, la primera era de ella, posando enfrente del gran edificio de la guardia Elite. Ella se abrazaba a ella misma contra unos cuadernos que sostenía en sus brazos.

Las siguientes eran de ella misma, pero en esta con sus amigos, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Bluur, y Flare-Up. Ellos fueron los primeros que se convirtieron en sus amigos.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Arcee había casi terminado de ver todas las fotos y videos de su juventud. En el momento que estaba a punto de guardar las fotografías, vio algo en lo fondo de la caja. Ella sentía que las lágrimas estaban acumulándose en sus ojos. Haciendo a un lado el resto de las fotos, con su pulgar y el dedo índice, recogió seis fotos que parecían invisibles, las fotos de ella y Orion. La primera de ambos estudiando en la sala de los registro, en la foto, Arcee noto que Orion la veía de vez en cuando mientras ella se concentraba en su cuaderno.

La siguiente fue de ambos con Alpha Trion y Ratchet. Ambos mechs mayores estaban a un lado de la joven pareja, Orion tenía su servo en la espalda baja de Arcee, mientras ella, tenía su servo sobre el de él.

Arcee aun podía recordar la vez cuando Orion la presenta a su mentor y a la persona que consideraba como un padre.

La siguiente foto, hizo que varias lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Esta fue la foto que Orion tomo la vez en que ellos… hicieron el amor por primera vez. En esta, ella estaba acostada encima de Orion, mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho, estaba medio dormida esa noche. Orion tenía su gran brazo izquierdo envuelto en la pequeña y delicada cintura de Arcee. El hacía un gesto de guardar silencio mientras sostenía la cámara. Él tenía una adorable y tierna mirada, llena de amor y deseo.

Colocando la foto de nuevo en la caja, ella se limpió rápido las lágrimas, nadie la estaba viendo, pero no quería que Ratchet o alguien más del equipo la encontrara en ese estado. El resto de las fotos, ya eran de ella y del equipo Prime, una con Jack, Miko y Raf, otra con Bumblebee y Bulkhead, y la última con Ratchet, Cliff y Optimus.

Arcee se levantó de golpe, se sentía mareada, necesitaba aire. Tantos recuerdos asían que se sintiera mal.

Cuando se dirigió a su puerta, la femme miro a su alrededor. No había ninguna señal de vida, ni humana, ni cybertroniana. Saliendo de sus aposentos, Arcee continuo caminando hasta el hangar de la base. Sentía que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor, es como si viera su vida atra vez de sus ojos.

Aun recordaba los tiempos en Cybertron, sus amigos, amigas, ex novios. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía mucho que no veía a Hide, se preguntaba si su relación con Chromia seguía en pie o se acabó por completo. Ambos ya habían tenido problemas antes de volverse novios. El maestro de armas le había contado que si la relación no funcionaba por completo, ambos podrían volver. Pero, hubo alguien una vez, al cual no ha visto desde hace muchos años, que le hizo olvidar todo mal que sufrió en su pasado. Hasta la muerte de sus compañeros.

Tal vez, si hubo alguien que la hizo olvidarse de Orion… o solo recordarlo.

* * *

_**La primera parte de esta historia! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! ;D **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, espero que este sea bueno. (ñ_ñ)/ y no sé si se han dado cuanta, pero están pasando últimamente las tres películas de Transformers en Fox, en especial la dos y tres, creo que como ya saldrá la cuarta película y pasan las otras. **_

_**Emparejamiento: TFP Optimus/ TFP Arcee/ Flameado Optimus.**_

* * *

Todos en la base Autobot despertaron a su tiempo, hasta los seres humanos habían llegado a la base con sus compañeros bots. Todo el mundo se encontraba en la sala principal de la base charlando y hablando sobre diferentes temas, Arcee estaba escuchando una conversación entre Bee y Raf, pero sus ojos se posaron en su líder que en estos momentos estaba con Ratchet viendo sobre el energon sintético. Ella lo veía muy guapo en esos momentos, más guapo y sexy que cuando era Orion, de los pies a la cabeza, ella supo que todo de él cambio, hasta la parte más íntima de él… con solo pensarlo se sonrojaba, e excitaba.

Ella movió su cabeza mental mente para abandonar ese pensamiento. Era una tontería como la otra vez, solo eran puras tonterías, pero entonces, un pensamiento pasó por su mente, un mecanismo muy alto, con tonos rojos y azules junto con unas llamas de fuego color amarillas anaranjadas, unas grandes antenas salían de su casco azul, ojos azules iluminaban su rostro, los grandes y fuertes brazos cruzaban sobre su pecho. Ese mech asía que Arcee inhalara, era muy sexy, deseable, guapo, fuerte, inteligente, romántico, caliente… Oh, Arcee ya sentía que flotaba en las nubes.

"¡Optimus!" Ratchet llamo a su viejo amigo asiendo que Arcee saliera de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué sucede, viejo amigo?" Prime pregunto curioso, mientras se acercaba a él a un paso lento junto con el resto del equipo.

"Al parecer una nave Autobot se ha pasado a la atmosfera de la tierra, según mis cálculos, la nave aterrizara en menos de cuatro horas" explico el medico señalando un punto rojo que parpadeaba en la pantalla. "¡Y, aterrizara en menos de cinco kilómetros de aquí!" exclamo sorprendido.

Todos fruncieron el ceño. ¿Una nave Autobot aterrizaría en los confines de este planeta, después de tanto tiempo? Dando un paso asía delante, Optimus se colocó al lado del viejo médico. "Comunícate con la nave "Autobot" ahora" ordeno seriamente.

Sin dudarlo el rojo y blanco mech intento comunicarse con la nave Autobot, al principio no tuvo mucho éxito como pensaba, después del quinto intento, logro que la nave respondiera.

"Aquí puesto de Omega Autobot Punto uno, identifíquese" hablo Optimus atra vez de la comunicación.

Todos esperaron varios minutos, hasta que se escuchó la voz de un mecanismo.

"_Aquí Arca 2, habla el comandante Ultra Magnus, es un honor escuchar su voz de nuevo señor" _hablo el antiguo comandante de los Wreckers atra vez de la comunicación.

"También es un honor hablar de nuevo con usted, comandante, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez" dijo Optimus con un tono alegre en su voz. "Vamos a mandarle las coordenadas más cercanas para que pueda aterrizar en menos de lo esperado" le confeso.

"Gracias, señor. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?"

"Por supuesto" aseguro.

"¿Se encuentra Arcee entre ustedes?" pregunto esperanzado.

Todos se miraron confundidos, ¿por qué el comandante preguntaría por ella? Optimus le hizo un gesto a la femme de que se acercara a él y Ratchet, vacilo por un momento hasta que tuvo el valor de acercarse a su líder. "Estoy aquí, señor" informo.

Tal vez los Autobots no podían ver al comandante, pero él tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando escucho la voz de la femme, y no era el único que estaba sonriendo en esos momentos. Todos los Autobots y los humanos que estaban en esos momentos presentes, escucharon varios susurros del comandante Ultra Magnus y de, al parecer, de otro mecanismo. La atención regreso a la pantalla cuando escucharon que el comandante se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, soldado, tengo una notica importante para usted, pero necesito que sea en privado" contesto.

Arcee miro a todos del equipo y les hizo que salieran del hangar principal, hasta a Optimus lo saco del hangar para que pudiera hablar con el comandante a solas, pero sin que ella se enterara, todos colocaron sus recetores de audio (u oídos en el caso de Jack, Miko, Raf y Fowler) para poder escuchar la conversación.

"Dígame que sucede, señor" le contesto ya cuando todos estaban fuera del hangar.

"Soldado, usted recordara de la misión… D4F de hace muchos años, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto, señor" confirmo.

"Bueno, también recordara a…" el comandante vacilo por un momento"… también recordara a, _Flameado OP_"

Los ojos de Arcee se abrieron como platos "C-comandante, acaba de decir ¿Flameado OP?" tartamudeo.

"Si, soldado. Escucho bien, _Flameado OP_" repitió.

* * *

"¿Flameado quién?" pregunto Miko confundida a los demás Autobots del equipo que estaban apoyados en la gran puerta. Pero ni los Bots pudieron contestar esa pregunta.

"Shhh, cállate Miko" regaño Jack para que todos pudieran seguir escuchando.

* * *

"¿Pe-pero que tiene que ver la misión D4F con _Flameado OP_?" pregunto confundida.

Ultra Magnus se aclaró de nuevo la garganta y vaciló en varios momentos para contestarle. "Bueno, vera soldado, al parecer _Flameado OP _ha estado por un tiempo en nuestra dimensión, junto con varios miembros de su equipo. Nos contestó que su puente espacial tuvo varias fallas electrónicas y tras que su médico intentaba repara el puente hubo una gran explosión que los tele-transporto a nuestra dimensión. Por el momento, ellos están varados aquí, asía que le ofrecimos un lugar en donde quedarse" le explico.

Arcee se llevó su mano asía su pecho, su chispa latía a toda velocidad y más al saber que flameado OP estaba en su dimensión, y con los miembros de su equipo. Y eso quería decir ¿que él recordaba lo que compartieron? "É-él, ¿está ahí?" pregunto nerviosa.

La femme escucho unos pasos que provenían del otro lado de la comunicación, con lo que supo, el comandante se alejó de donde estaba y alguien más ocupo su lugar. Ella espero unos minutos, paciente, cuando ella estaba lista para apagar la comunicación y hacer que su equipo entraran de nuevo. Pero entonces, hablo: "¿Arcee? ¿Estás ahí?" la voz profunda hizo que ella estaba a punto de desmayarse.

"Estoy aquí…Optimus" sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos.

* * *

Después de varios minutos de estar conversando, Flameado Optimus se alejó de la pantalla y le regreso el lugar al comandante. "La veremos e usted y su equipo dentro de unas horas, soldado" y con eso, el comandante cerro la comunicación.

Arcee dejó escapar un suspiro. Flameado Optimus se encontraba aquí, e iba a llegar y hacer que los sentimientos que creyó que desaparecieron, volvieran y salieran al aire… y, ¿Optimus sentiría algo cuando los viera a ella y ha Flameado juntos? _Claro que no. Él ya no sentía nada así mí, no ha demostrado un sentimiento desde que llegue, tal vez flameado me haga amar otra vez, o…_

Ella decide que lo mejor es ver como saldrán las cosas, si ella siente algo asía Flameado, o si ella siente algo así a Optimus. O si no siente nada hacía ninguno.

* * *

_**No era lo que tenía planeado escribir pero, me fui hiendo de un lugar a otro y, que les digo, pero el siguiente será mejor. =D **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, este espero que sea bueno!**_

* * *

Arcee empezó a caminar en círculos una y otra vez, los nervios le ganaban cada vez que recordaba que Flameado no tardaría en llegar a la tierra junto con su equipo y el del comandante Ultra Magnus. _¡Chatarra, chatarra, chatarra! _Se repetía ella misma una y otra vez ¿Cómo es que no estaba enterada de que Flameado Optimus, su ex novio, estaba en su dimensión, buscándola? Y ¿desde hace cuánto estaba varado aquí? Lo único que ella sabía era que Flameado estaba por venir ahora mismo, y que le haría recordar todo lo que vivieron juntos. Todo.

"Arcee… ¿está todo en orden?" la voz de su líder la saco de sus pensamientos. Arcee volteo la vista asía la puerta para encontrarse con el gran marco de Optimus mirándola con curiosidad.

"O-Optimus…" tartamudeo. Ella sentía como el energon se elevaba en sus placas frontales. "Y-y-yo… sí, todo está bien. Solamente, pensaba en… cosas" mintió.

Prime frunció el ceño al ver como se comportaba la femme azul con toques purpura; por un momento se dejó perder en su imaginación, recordando los tiempos cuando él y Arcee, aún eran pareja. Pero sabía que eso era solo unas ilusiones, ella ya no sentía nada por él, pero él, aun la amaba… pero ella aún no sabe que él aun siente algo por ella. Hasta, después de terminar su relación. Suspirando por sus adentros, recordó el motivo por el cual se encontraba aquí. "Arcee, quería decirte algo después de que terminaras tu conversación con el comandante" contesto.

La SIC miro, por primera vez a Prime a los ojos, esos ojos que una vez mostraron amor y pasión, ahora, nada más que neutralidad y sin sentimientos. "Sí, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme, Prime?" pregunto sin rodeos.

Optimus tomo una gran respiración y mientras trataba que Orion no saliera de lo más profundo de su chispa. "Arcee… lo que quiero decirte es que…" pero antes de que el rojo y azul mech pudiera decirle lo que quería, las alarmas de la base empezaron a sonar cada vez más fuerte. "Tendrá que esperar" con eso, ambos cybertronianos salieron de la habitación directo al hangar principal.

* * *

"¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen?" le pregunto Optimus a su viejo amigo, al ver como se acercaba cada vez más la nave del comandante.

Ratchet reviso por quinta vez en su pantalla portátil lo que la nave del comandante se tardaría en llegar, apago la pantalla y miro a su líder. "Dentro de unos minutos… quince o diez, no estoy muy seguro" le contesto el medico a su líder mientras miraba al gran cielo que estaba ahora en una mescla de colores, por meterse el sol.

Todos los Autobots, hasta los humanos, observaban el cielo infinito en busca de cualquier movimiento extraño. Miko se había cansado de estar parada, que decidió sentarse en el hombro derecho de Bulkhead esperando alguna señal en el cielo, Jack y Raf se pusieron a escuchar música para poder pasar el tiempo, mientras que algunos de los bots estaban sentados en el gran y arenoso piso mientras esperaban.

Arcee empezó a ponerse más nerviosa de lo inusual; ella era la única que sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder cuando Flameado Optimus pisara la tierra; ¿ella solo se preocupaba por si misma? O ¿estaba preocupada por como reaccionaria los demás ante lo que sucedería? "¿Pero que me está pasando?" murmuro.

[¿Arcee? ¿Estás bien?] Bumblebee le pregunto a la fémina de color azul con toques purpura al notar como se movía de un lugar a otro.

La SIC miro al joven explorador y le dedico una triste sonrisa "Sí, Bumblebee, estoy bien, solo… un poco nerviosa ante la llegada de los nuevos bots" le mintió. Al parecer el joven explorador se creyó la mentira, que ni si quiera le pregunto nada más. En vez de eso, el empezó a jugar con Raf y escuchar música.

Arcee regreso su vista asía el cielo. Millones de estrellas estaban apareciendo con el paso que se metía el sol. Cerro sus ojos lentamente, mientras recordaba, el tiempo que paso en la dimensión de Flameado…

* * *

_[Retroceso: Dimensión de Transformers]_

Arcee sintió como los labios de flameado Optimus rozaron los suyos; llevaba nueve meses varada en esta dimensión, y ocho meses junto a este Prime. No se arrepentía de nada, ni si quiera de abandonar a su equipo en Cybertron, lo único que le importaba, era que este mech estuviera junto a ella.

"Arcee, por favor, quédate" suplico Flameado mientras la juntaba a su pecho, ya separados.

"Desearía quedarme, Optimus. Pero, tanto tú como yo, sabías que este día llegaría" contesto la femme, al tiempo que su mano se deslizaba explorando el cuerpo de este mech.

La pareja estaba en los aposentos privados de Flameado Optimus, nadie podría molestarlos mientras permanecieran allí. Mañana, Arcee regresaba a su dimensión, algo que la entristecía a ella y ha Flameado. Después de varios meses de una relación, apasionada y lujuriosa, ambos tendrían que separarse; esta era la última noche que podían estar juntos, como si la realidad de esta guerra, no existiera, si no, solamente el amor que ambos compartían.

Arcee sintió como Prime la empujo lentamente sobre la litera; ahora él se encontraba entre sus piernas, mientras la besaba en el cuello y frotaba su mano en el pecho de la fémina. Arcee solo respondió con un profundo gemido de pasión, haciendo sus caderas asía adelante. Jadeo fuerte cuando Optimus la tomo de los muslos, y los enrollo en su cadera.

"Quiero hacerte mí. Chispa, mente, y alma" le dijo moviendo sus caderas con las de ella.

"Hazme lo que desees" contesto, acercando su rostro con el de ella "Es nuestra última noche juntos. Hazme sentir viva. Para que recuerde este momento, el resto de mi vida"

Prime la hizo callar, atrapándola en un beso caliente, mientras ambos se deshacían de algunas partes de su armadura, para poder hacer su pasión. Arcee sintió el jalón de Optimus, para luego colocarla, más debajo de él.

"Entonces, te hace sentir, que este es el último día de tu vida, y que la vivirás, llena de lujuria y pasión"

Con eso, Flameado la penetro salvajemente, haciendo que ella solo gritara de pasión. Podía sentir los movimientos bruscos que la jalaban de atrás a delante, cada vez que el chocaba sus caderas con las de ella. Arcee hundió sus dedos en los grandes hombros de Prime, al sentir como los embastes profundos de Optimus, la mareaban de excitación que la envolvían alcanzando cotas casi insoportables.

Prime gemía una y otra vez, cuando avanzaba. Los deseos de Arcee se habían vuelto realidad, ella ahora se encontraba en una gran nueve de pasión; y esto solo era, la primera parte de su despedida.

_[Fin de retroceso]_

* * *

La femme abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando escucho los gritos de la chica japonesa, que no paraban una y otra vez. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ella estaba parada enfrente de la gran nave del comandante Ultra Magnus, esperando que bajaran la entrada. Todos estaban ansiosos por la llegada de los nuevos bots. Bulkhead, Bumblebee y los tres seres humanos, se pusieron al lado de Arcee mientras Optimus y Ratchet se colocaron un poco al frente de ella.

La nave del equipo Autobots se abrió lentamente, haciendo que un incandescente humo se envolviera alrededor del equipo Prime; lo primero que vieron, fue la silueta de varios bots que empezaron a bajar lentamente de la nave. Cuando el humo se desvaneció, los primeros en rebelar fueron al comandante Magnus, Ironhide, Sideswipe, y Sunstreaker.

Ratchet, fue el primero en dar un paso, mientras se acercaba a los bots, enfrente de ellos.

"Bienvenidos, comandante" les dio la bienvenida.

Magnus le respondió con una simple sonrisa, mientras que los demás con abrazos y saludos.

Bulkhead fue el segundo en acercarse cuando vio a Wheeljack bajar de la nave. Junto con Miko, ambos recibieron con los brazos abiertos, al destructor.

Los demás se acercaron a recibir a los bots, excepto Arcee. Ella permaneció inmóvil, esperando alguna señal de Flameado. Tal vez había sido su imaginación que jugaba con ella. Pero, en el momento que estaba a punto de acercarse a recibir al comandante y a su equipo, la silueta de otros bots, fue rebelada ante todos.

Siete Autobots descendieron de la nave. El primero en bajar fue uno negro con grandes cañones en las muñecas; el siguiente fue uno con ruedes en vez de pedes, y largas hojas que se proyectaban más allá de sus manos. El siguiente en bajar, fue uno muy similar a Bumblebee, a excepción, de que su rostro, era cubierto por una máscara. Luego, se presentó un bot de pintura amarilla, similar a Sunstreaker, completamente libre de manchas. Después, un bot de pintura amarilla con toques roja, bajo, de la nave, todos notaron que llevaba en una de sus muñecas, una motosierra. El siguiente bot que se presentó, fue uno de pintura trabajada en plateado, con una máscara en forma similar de V, que se presentó delante de todos.

Arcee se quedó boca abierta cuando vio a los Flameados Autobots, que bajaron de la nave. Las miradas de los Flameados, se posaron en ella.

"¿Arcee?" preguntaron todos a la vez.

La femme permaneció un tiempo en silencio, hasta que hablo. "H-hola, chicos. A pasado un largo tiempo" tartamudeo.

Ella grito sorprendida, cuando uno de ellos la cargo en el aire, y la abrazo. "También me alegro de verte, Ironhide"

Los demás, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, y Jazz, se le acercaron y la saludaron amablemente. Mientras tanto, los demás miembros del equipo Prime, y Magnus, observaban sorprendidos; a excepción, del equipo Magnus, ya que ellos eran conscientes de lo que Arcee vivió hace muchos años. Pero, el más sorprendido, fue Optimus, al ver como saludo a todos los bots Flameados.

La femme no tomo en cuenta la presencia de otro bot, que empezó a salir de la nave Autobot, hasta que…

"¿Arcee?"

Cuando ella miro al frente, sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos azul zafiro llamativo, con los cuales vio hace muchos años. Todos los Autobots flameados se hicieron a un lado para poder dejar pasar a la pequeña fémina. Ella se acercó cada vez más al bot Flameado con cada paso que él daba para bajar de la nave. Se detuvo cuando lo vio correr asía ella, y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Permanecieron abrazados por un tiempo, hasta que él la atrapo en un beso apasionante.

Todos los Autobots bajaron la mirada al ver la escena entre la pareja, algunos rieron mientras otros miraban a otro lado; pero Optimus, sentía que en su interior, un millón de soles ardían y estaban a punto de explotar.

La pareja se separó, para luego poder recuperar el aliento; ambos jadearon ante la sensación de pasión.

"Te extrañe mucho" murmuro Flameado Optimus en su receptor de audio.

"Y yo a ti" respondió.

Su momento fue interrumpido, cuando Optimus tosió enfrente de ellos. "Disculpa, pero, ¿quién es usted?"

Todos los Autobots Flameados se acercaron a la pareja, mientras el más grande de ellos se levantó junto de Arcee sin separarse de ella. "Ammm… Optimus. Te presento al equipo NEST; Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, y a su líder…" miro al gran bot "… Optimus Prime. Mi novio" de claro, mientras el gran bot enrollaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la femme.

"¿Nos hemos perdido de algo?" pregunto Miko, mirando a todos.

Arcee y Flameado Optimus se miraron. "Es una larga historia…" contestaron con una gran sonrisa.

"De la cual, tenemos mucho tiempo" TFP Optimus contesto, intentando esconder su ira.

* * *

_**Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ñwñ **_


End file.
